Away From Mako
by Purple Angel Love
Summary: After graduation, the drama with Zane, and saving the world, Rikki Chadwick embarks on the biggest adventure yet. How will she handle moving to the states on her own, a surprise from Zane, and a unexpected visit from a marine biologist? What will happen and how will she overcome the adventures on land and the obstacles in the water?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- Not Going to University

Rikki's POV

These days are the best, the days when you can just lay in the moonpool and let all of your stress go. If I only had more days like this, well life would be great. Don't get me wrong, I love being a mermaid and having two amazing friends to share this amazing secret with, but sometimes it is a huge pain. Recently saving the world from a comet by listening to the water tentacle has brought some closer for me that I have been longing for. To be able to relax and not look over my shoulder afraid that I will be attacked by the tentacle is amazing. After all the drama that has happened the past three years, almost being experimented on by a marine biologist, having Charlotte become a super-evil mermaid, and saving the world, makes me think that life would be a lot different if I wasn't a mermaid. I probably wouldn't have the best and most understanding friends in the world who I can call my sisters. Zane and I would still be together since I wouldn't have seen him kiss Sophie and realize what a jerk and immature kid he actually is.

After awhile of thinking to myself I decide that I should go meet up with the girls. I sink underwater and swim as fast as I can to the mainland. Once I arrive at Lewis's secret fishing spot I look around to make sure no one can see me and get out of the water to dry off. I rise on my freshly dried feet and start to walk to the boatshed.

It only is a fifteen minute walk to Will's boatshed, so I do it with ease. I enter the boatshed to see Cleo, Bella, and Will in what looks like a serious conversation. They greet me with a casual hi as I sit down in one of the chairs surrounding the table that is covered in what looks like college brochures. "We are discussing what colleges and universities we have applied to. Will has applied to University of Sydney, University of Sunshine Coast, and Torrens University. Bella has applied to Central Queensland University and University of Sunshine Coast, while I have applied to Central Queensland University, Queensland University of Technology, and Victoria University," says a enthusiastic Cleo. They ask what universities I have applied to and I inform them that I haven't and I am not going to university. Their faces are filled with shock, confusion, and anger. After a minute of awkward silence the three start to ask me a thousand questions while speaking over each other, making it hard for me to understand what they are asking me. "Quiet!" They finally shut up after I yell at them. "I am not going to university because I don't want to and I won't use any of it in the future." They stare at me with blank faces before they fully process what I had just said. "But Rikki, if you want to get a stable job you need to go to university," Bella says sweetly trying to reason with me.

I start to seriously think about what Bella has just said, but I know that going to university here in Australia will not work. Looking at their faces again makes me regret the decision that I have made and can't take back. How am I supposed to tell them that in a month I will be moving to the states? Cleo and Bella are practically my sisters and Will is like a brother to me. I start to fear that they will be mad at me for making such a big choice about my life without telling anyone other than my father, Terry. I look back at their faces knowing that if I don't tell them now I may not have the guts to tell them again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before saying, "I am moving to the states."

I keep my eyes closed for a few more seconds, scared to see their expressions. Once I get the nerve to open my eyes I see the one thing I didn't want to see, sadness in their eyes and tears on their cheeks slowly sliding down their faces.

For a moment I feel selfish that I have made such a big decision, but I then remember that this is the best thing I can do for myself and the only way I can get a fresh start.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter! I love reading all the reviews, they mean so much to me! I won't bore you anymore, so let's continue with the story.

* * *

Ch.2- Cleo and Bella

Rikki's POV

It has been two days since I have told Cleo and Bella that I am moving to America. After I told the girls about my choice to move to The States we have spent so much time together.

While sitting at the café and looking around at the costumers I start to question why I still come here. Lately when I meet up with the girls we either meet here or at Mako Island. It is not like there is anything for me here. The café is just a café, nothing special, or is it Zane that makes it different? Is Zane the reason why I still come here, or is it that for months this café meet everything to me? Speaking of the devil, I look toward the counter and see Zane exit from his office walking to the table I am sitting at. As Zane closes in at my table I suddenly become nervous and have a loss of words. "Hey Rikki, can I get you a drink or something," Zane looks at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I look into his eyes trying to think of a witty comeback to his question. "I don't want a drink or anything from you and you can't even get me anything because your ego is too big to help anyone anyway," I say with a cold and stern look on my face. As I look at his face filled with hurt, I immediately regret what I have said. There is a moment of silence as I try to observe his face without him knowing. "Well…," he starts but doesn't finish, searching for words. "I just want to say that I am sorry. I am sorry for all the mistakes I have made and all the pain I have caused you." My reflexes start instantly, with me wanting to say that I am not in pain, even if I am. Before I can start to say anything Zane begins to speak. "I know that you hate me right now but I want you to know that I will always have feeling for you and that I can't stop them. I can't forget all the good times we've had, the times when we kissed at Mako, that night on Valentine's Day, and all those romantic walks on the beach. I will never, ever forget those times, and I wish that I could just feel your warmth next to me again, and run my hands through your beautiful, soft hair as we hug. I also want you to know that I love you, I love you with all my heart and I will never stop loving you."

I remain at my table completely frozen in shock from what Zane has just said. I look up to notice that Zane is not anywhere to be seen, presuming that he went to the office after he was done talking to me. For a few minutes I am not able to think clearly and start to wonder if I am partly leaving because of Zane. It would make sense because I hate it when he follows me around all over the Gold Coast.

With the thought of why I am leaving in my mind, I am convinced that I don't know the exact reason why I am leaving. Whatever it is I know that it's the best thing that is currently happening in my life.

As I look down at my watch I notice that I have been waiting at the café for about twenty minutes. The girls are supposed to meet me and discuss what we are going to do today. Even though I am not a sociable girl I am agreeing to go and do things with my soul sister mermaids. It is the least I could do, hence me deciding to move to the Northern Hemisphere. Telling them has been the most challenging thing I have ever done.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I am staring into their eyes that are filled with sadness and hurt. Everyone is quiet, not knowing what to say next. Cleo looks the most hurt of them all, for I have known her the longest, she has tears dripping off her soft chin falling to her knees. She begins to sob quietly trying to hide the rush of emotions that are taking control of her body. While Cleo's sobs are becoming louder, Bella's face is covered in old and new tears that are threatening to stream off her face. She slowly turns to Cleo and the two try to comfort one another. Then there is Will, completely still as if his body is frozen. He is the only one that I can't understand right now, and that frightens me._

 _The boatshed remains quiet for a few more minutes, the only sound is of the girls cries as they try to comfort each other. Seeing them in such agony and pain makes me start to tear up at the emotional scene I have caused. Soon everyone, including Will, are in tears full of sadness._

 _As time goes by and the girls release from their embrace, Cleo ask a simple why. The 'why' meaning everything to her. I take a deep breath as I simply say, "Because I need a fresh start." I look into their eyes and see them all in deep concentration, thinking about what I have just said. Bella looks up and stares directly into my eyes before asking, "Why do you need a fresh start? Do you feel that now you are out of school you can do whatever you want? Do you feel that you are too good for us?"_

 _I stare at Bella in complete shock. Why would they think that? I would never want them to feel like that! Now Bella, Cleo, and Will are staring at me expectantly waiting for me to respond._

 _I try to not let emotions get the best of me and explain my decision. "I need to get a fresh start. I love the Gold Coast, and you guys are the best friends I could ever ask for and I will never take that for granted but I need to get away. There has been so much drama over the past three years that I want to go and live, discover who I am. I want to know what it feels like to be human, be who I am. I want to go and discover who I am without anyone knowing who I am, so I can tell them who I am. I am sorry that moving to America is the only way to do that, but I have to."_

 _After I finish speaking there is complete silence. Everyone is in their own thoughts so deeply an earthquake could happen and they wouldn't move. "I understand- I could see why you have to do this. If this is what you really want then I will support you," says Will who looks honestly sincere. I am shocked that he understands. Not that I am complaining about his reaction, but it is shocking. I look at Cleo and Bella to see if they also feel the same as Will. Bella slowly turns to Will and ask him about his reasoning. "Rikki needs to feel like a normal person, someone who works for their money. Someone who is discovering who they are and what they want to be. She can't do that here. Here she already is known by her high school reputation and as Zane's ex. She wants to be her own, true self. She wants to be who she is, like she is around you." I am utterly surprised that Will understands and gets me as much as he does. I turn to the girls, seeing if what Will has said has changed their perspective on the situation._

 _Bella and Cleo look at me when Bella ask, "When are you leaving?" I quickly say, "In one month"-wanting to just get it off my chest. I turn my head down and start to think about what the girls are going through. While I begin to regret my decision Cleo starts to speak with a sad smile on her face. "Well we have a month to make the best memories ever, so let's not spend time sitting here sulking." Cleo is always like this, finding the positive thing in every situation, bad or good. I start the same time as Bella is and we all look at each other, ready to have the best time of our lives._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

I smile and remember how supportive they have been. I couldn't ask for better friends. Looking up when I hear the sound of someone entering the café, I notice the girls walk towards the table I am sitting at. We quickly exchange greetings when a waiter comes and takes our order.

I begin to ask Cleo about her and Lewis when the waiter comes back, delivering our drinks. Cleo starts to tell us about a gift she had received from Lewis a week ago as I start to zone out. These are the times that I wish could last forever, Cleo talking about Lewis, Bella deeply intrigued and me smiling at the best friends I could ever have.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of Away From Mako! I would love to know what you thought, so please leave a review- I would love to hear from you!

A special thanks to:

Guest for reviewing the last chapter- thank you!

itcorreia for reviewing the last chapter- Thank you so much! I would love to know what you think about this chapter!


End file.
